lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 65 - Seth's revenge
Gesellschaft, HQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvA4KQlZBPQ Reiji: Tron, can you locate the place where Solo is taking? Tron: Sure, what happened? Chun-Li: He kidnapped Loulou and we don't know where is taking to her. Tron: What!? Servbot #6: Oh no, this is terrible! Servbot #15: We need to save her now! Tron: Allright, time for the emergency button to be unleashed! Servbot #6: Y-You mean.. Tron: That's right (activates the emergency button, turning on Karen). Karen: *yawns* Hello Tron, what's the big deal? Tron: Karen, can you locate where Solo is going? Karen: I'll do my work. He is in the North Atlantic Ocean, where the S.I.N. Lab is located. Can i go back to sleep now? Tron shuts down Karen Tron: Guys, let's go! Number 22, activate the rocket boost, where going to the Lab! Servbot #22: Sure Miss Tron! Tron: Get ready everyone, this will be a long trip! The Gesellschaft heads out to the place there going S.I.N. Lab Seth: So, were almost completing the clones for about an hour, and after that, revive Bison with the girl. Solo: Warning, someone break out of the entrance. Hien: I'll take care of it. It must be Hiryu. Kamina comes in Kamina: Hm, so this must be the lab they where talking about. Seth: Hm? Hien: You're not him, who are you? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC0AEb8aWAo Kamina: Hm, are talking to me? Just who the hell do you think I am, a ninja or something? I'm Kamina, leader of Team Dai-Gurren, and i'm here to stop your crazy experiments from happening! Seth:.....MUAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you're a treath to me? Even your outfit looks ridiculous! Kamina: Watch your mouth, android! I'm gonna slice you into pieces alongside your minions! Hien: Where not minions of him, we served under Meio. Kamina: Meio? THE Meio, the same guy who was defeated by a Strider twice? Well, it looks like you are the remains of the armada then, so it should be easy to deal with you two. 8 Solo Dolls comes in Kamina: Or not. Solo: Target aquired. Destroy Kamina. Hien: You will never ruin his plan at all costs! Seth: Hmph, deal with him while i'll waiting for the completion of my clones, don't dissapoint me. (Dissapears) Hien:... Kamina: So ninja boy, are you ready or not? Hien: (If Hiryu is here right now, i'll deal him instead) The gaze of the new world shall rise someday once Meio returns. Kamina: Not even a chance. Get ready! Solo: Battle mode activate, initiate mission. Chapter 65 - Seth's Revenge Ready, FIGHT! Playable Characters *Kamina *Venis (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Marton (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Kyo Kusanagi (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Iori Yagami (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Reiji (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Xiaomu (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Taira no Kagekiyo (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Tarosuke (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Ryu (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Ken (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Chun-Li (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Zangief (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Rufus (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Rose (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Sakura Kinomoto (After 4 enemies are defeated) *KOS-MOS (After 4 enemies are defeated) *T-Elos (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Jin Kazama (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Alisa Bosconovitch (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Strider Hiryu (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Taki (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Frollo (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Gaston (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Panty (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Stocking (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Ginzu (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Guy (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Tron Bonne (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Courage (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Iron Man (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Juri Han (After 22 enemies are defeated) Enemies *8 Solo Dolls - 1300 HP *Solo - 4000 HP *Strider Hien - 5200 HP *3 Biwa Hoshis - 1400 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *6 Gaikotsus - 1000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Benkei - 7800 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *3 Peach-Bots - 2000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Cackletta - 5350 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *10 Super Troll Monsters - 1700 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Best Hercules - 200 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Irate Gamer - 850 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Shadow Labrys - 6700 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *4 Skeleton Warriors - 1300 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *7 Medusa Heads - 400 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Death - 6500 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Selvaria Bles - 5000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Kyo-1 - 2000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Kyo-2 - 2000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Igniz - 8500 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Achmed Frollo - 4600 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Yusuf - 4000 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *KOS-MOS Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Alisa Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Estelle Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Sailor Moon Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Xiaomu Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Cerebella Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Morrigan Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Panty Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Stocking Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *T-Elos Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Juli Clone - 2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Juni Clone -2100 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) *Seth - 13500 HP (After 22 enemies are defeated) Non-Playable *Loulou de Montmartre Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters